Somebody Help
by HeartlessRain
Summary: William is desperatly trying to win Yumi's affection, even if it means crossing the border. With no one to look to, Yumi turns to Ulrich for comfort against all the abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CODE: LYOKO!!! If I did…well, there would be a lot of changes!! XD**

* * *

Help

His cold lips pressed onto my forehead and I closed my eyes. I couldn't bear the sight of him, it disgusted me.

"Stop."

His hand gripped my wrist harder and pushed me to the wall.

"Stop."

He stopped and yanked my face up to look at him. "Are you not enjoying this? I thought we had something, unless you don't think so." He said coldly. My eyes watered and I shut them to stop the tears. "We never had something, I don't like you." I said trying to push him off me. His hands roughly shoved me back into the wall.

"You're not going anywhere, you're mine." He said. "My property, and no one can take you from me." He started nibbling me ear.

"No! No I am not! I do NOT belong to anyone!" I yelled, struggling against his icy fingers.

He cut my rampage off by kissing me. His tongue forced my lips open and his hand forcefully grasped my chin. Tears flowed down my face and landed on the broom closet's floor.

Violence developed in the kiss and I fought to gain freedom. I bit his tongue and he stumbled back.

"Bitch, no one does that to me!" He cried, slapping me across the face. I was shocked and speechless. "It's Stern, isn't it?" He scorned. "ISN'T IT?" The tears flowed freely now. The school bell rang and I said a silent thank you in my head along with a short prayer.

"I'll deal with you later, Yumi. And remember, you're mine." He said retreating to the door. After he left, I slipped to my knees and sobbed my heart out. I longed for comfort, from the one man I loved, Ulrich.

"Goodbye …… William." I choked out and sobbed harder.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short, I was being rush and it wasn't supposed to be a real chapter anyway, just kinda like a setup kind of thing.**


	2. Chapter 2

I trudged to school, flooded with my thoughts. It was a Saturday afternoon, so I didn't bring my backpack and came to visit my friends. Ok, mainly Ulrich.

Once I reached the campus, I panicked when Ulrich wasn't sitting with Odd and Aelita. "Hey guys! What's going on?' I said, almost too quickly.

"Just chillin' with my buds." Odd said starting to hum 'Break Break Break Dance'. "Cool. Hey where's Ulrich?" I asked. "And Jeremie!" I added quickly. But not quick enough.

"Oh, well, we're still waiting for Einstein, another sleepless night, and Ulrich is in our room, doin' God knows what." Odd said, catching on and raising an eyebrow. "That's cool." I said, resisting the urge to run to Ulrich's room. "Everything's cool with you Yumi. Is nothing ever 'warm'?" Aelita laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Yumi, why don't you check on Ulrich for me." Odd winked, and I couldn't help but blush. For some reason, he knew me inside out, almost as good as Ulrich. Creepy. "Yeah Yumi, I've been worried about him lately. He rarely talks lately when you're not around." She thought for a second, and when realization caught her, a slow smile spread across her face.

I didn't stick around long enough to hear one of Odd's easy comebacks or jokes. I practically flew to Ulrich's room. He was the only one who could understand what I was about to tell him.

I knocked on the door and waited for a response. A tired Ulrich opened the door and smiled. "Hey Yumi." My heart thumped when he said my name, like it was his own. "Hey Ulrich," My heart thumped again, this time it was like _my _own. "Can I come in for a sec?" He nodded. I slipped in and sat on his bed, and he did the same.

"So what's wrong?" He asked, rubbing his eye. "Why do you think something's wrong? I could be just fine you know." I said a little paranoid.

Ulrich studied my face deeply, resting his head on his hand. "But you're not." He almost read me like a book. I sighed and rested on his shoulder. Ulrich and I both blushed at the contact, yet neither of us made a move. "William and I are having problems." I stated simply. I felt Ulrich tense up at William's name.

"Like relationship problems? He asked you out?" Ulrich asked nervously. "No, it started as friendship, but now it's just…not." I said, choking on tears while remembering our last few encounters.

Ulrich held me in a firm hug. I sat up and scooted closer to him. In the next hour…or two…or three I don't know! Well, I told him everything. It felt good to let all of my stress out. Especially to Ulrich because he was understanding, and for, uh, other reasons.

The sun was setting when I finished. I was openly sobbing into Ulrich's chest while he held me close to his body and murmured sweet, comforting sayings to me.

I slowly looked up at Ulrich from my comfortable place in his lap. A lone tear was sliding down his soft cheek and I rubbed it away with my thumb.

He opened his eyes and we stared into each others, asking silent questions, giving and receiving answers, and sharing secrets.

His arm slid around my waist and his other slithered up to my cheek. I straddled him and tightened my arms around his neck while intertwining my fingers in his hair, getting ready for what we were about to do. To share the biggest secret of our lives, this was only for each other.

I leaned into his body pressing chest to chest and forehead to forehead before he swooped down and captured my lips in a sweet, gentle, yet cautious kiss. I pulled his lips closer and he brought my hips closer to his. His tongue entered my mouth and explored the new area while I searched his.

I was so lost in the kiss, that I wasn't aware of many things. Firstly, the time. Secondly, I did not feel the tugging at me shirt before it was off, and neither did Ulrich for he too stood shirtless, and most importantly, I didn't hear the knocking of the door until it was too late.

William stood in the doorway, expressions turning from hurt to anger. As soon as William was there, he was gone. Ulrich closed the door quickly and turned to face me, breathless. He dove back onto me and resumed where he had left off. Tilting my head to give him better access to my neck, I kicked my shoes off. Something great had come out of William. Some friendships weren't worth it against an everlasting love.

I kissed Ulrich back forcefully and decided to live in the moment, with the only man I loved.

* * *

**I know I know! Crappy ending! I was being rushed. Damn, I made William seem like a total jackass huh? Well, he deserved it ya know. XD**


End file.
